P is for phone (KibaNaru)
by ZombieWaffleMonster
Summary: Kiba and Naruto started a relationship right before college, unfortunately they go to different ones, so of course late night phone calls happen often. KibaNaru, Established relationship, long distances, college students, Solo


Beta'd by Star3 Just a lil venting between death by college work. .

* * *

Naruto never liked the idea of a long distance relationship. Whenever asked he said he couldn't believe they worked. It would end, someone would cheat or just start ignoring the other, and in short, one of many things would bring it to an end due in part to the lack of physical contact between the two lovers.

Still he had managed to land himself in one. The day he worked up the courage to confess to his childhood friend was the day Kiba told him he was accepted in a college states away. All though Kiba had returned the feelings in a way that brought heat coursing through Naruto's body.

He had found himself hoping this would be an exception to the never lasts thing. They had made plans for holidays and long weekends and vacation days, their families had accepted the relationship. In fact there were even a few bets on when they would hook up.

Naruto had simply scoffed at their family's antics. Nonetheless he was glad they were happy with the relationship and approved he hated the idea they wouldn't have accepted them. Well it wasn't an issue nor was it the one bothering him right now.

There was still three months before they would be seeing each other again. And sometimes Naruto wished Kiba would have asked him to come with, find a program there and they could stay together. He didn't though and he knew why: Kiba wouldn't do that when Naruto had planned on attending the applied sciences department in their home city since he was in JR high. So Kiba would never ask him not to go to his dream college just like Naruto couldn't bring himself to ask Kiba to stay. He knew how important the school Kiba was attending was to him.

Three months still felt like forever though. And Naruto was having problems focusing and studying like he should be; it had been this way for a few days now. But today had seemed worse without the distractions his chatty roommate would provide.

It was well into the afternoon, and his roommate had come and gone to stay the night somewhere. He wasn't really paying attention at the time, even though he had several stacks of books around his laptop.

Which was why after a few hours sitting at his desk he relocated to his bed. Placing everything on the bottom bunk he stripped down and grabbed his pajama bottoms, yanking them on and the white cotton shirt before climbing onto his bed. He pushed the books against the wall and pushed his black framed glasses back up since they were slipping off.

He couldn't wait until Thanksgiving. Sure he had seen Kiba just a few weeks ago during summer break, before Kiba had to head back. Plus during that time they drove home and had to share each other with family. Since Naruto's school was actually an hour and thirty minutes away from the lake area where they grew up, they had a lot of fun in that lake growing up and a bit of fun over summer vacation. Though now wasn't the time to think about that, he didn't need the problem the memories could cause when he was trying to study.

The ping echoed through his room and he realized that he was signed into skype. He opened the menu smiling when he clicked on the new message as it opened he clicked yes for answering the video call.

'_Hey.'_

'_Hey back.' _Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, "So you're telepathic now huh?"

"Why? Were you thinking about me?" Kiba smirked at the light tint that stained whiskered marked cheeks. "I'll take that as a yes."

Naruto shook his head, "Not like that." He sucked in a breath, eyes scanning the tanned flesh of a naked chest back up to the red fanged tattoos then met brown eyes. He missed Kiba and this really starting to suck in all the wrong ways. "I was just thinking about Thanksgiving break."

"That's three months away." Kiba's smirk widened slightly. "Miss me that much?"

Naruto shrugged, "Maybe." Naruto frowned. "Kiba?" Naruto tapped the screen, he hated when skype froze. He slipped off the bed already his cell phone was ringing.

"Hey."

"Well that ruins watching you."

"Watching me?"

"I wonder."

Naruto heard the amusement in his boyfriends' voice. But the thought of what Kiba had wanted sent the heat throughout his body already leaving him ready and slightly excited about what was about to happen. He sucked in a deep breath as he sat in his computer chair. He smiled slightly knowing Kiba couldn't see it, his hand rubbing across his clothed stomach.

"Kiba." He whispered into the phone a hand pushing down his bottoms slightly his hand resting on his thigh.

"Naruto, fuck I miss you."

Kiba's voice alone sent little sparks of pleasure through his body. The deep tone that came through the phone was the same tone he would have when they were alone limbs tangled together. _When had the last time been?_

"At the BK restaurant," Kiba murmured into the phone. "The bathroom I pressed you against the stall. We were almost caught a few times remember."

Naruto whimpered into the phone just hearing the tone not to mention the low groan that filled his end of the receiver. The memories flashing through his head of Kiba's hands on him roaming over his body.

"Technically that didn't count it was only a hand job." Naruto did his best to keep his voice low and the words flowing between hitching breaths. He wanted Kiba here, touching him he wanted his boyfriends hand to be the one wrapping around the base of his cock.

"The last time," Kiba's voice was barely audible the sounds of the raven moving around registered briefly. "The night before, we went for a walk, remember?"

Naruto nodded one hand on the phone the other tightly gripping his dick, he hadn't moved it not yet, even if he wanted too, he was waiting.

"Well, do you?" The husky voiced questioned and Naruto whimpered out a response he was hoping was a yes. He did remember and what the memories and the sound of Kiba's voice were doing to him right now, it was unfair that he was alone. "I suppose the marks are gone now."

Kiba was unzipping his pants; Naruto registered the sound letting a low moan escape into the phone. The marks Kiba was talking the ones he got when he was pushed against the tree with Kiba rutting against him, the bark digging into his back. It shouldn't have felt as good as it did and Kiba's tongue had traced each scratch afterwards shortly before round two had started.

"Are you touching yourself for me?"

Naruto's middle finger trailed up the vein moving slowly with the rest of his hand to the tip. "No," he sighed, finger tracing over the tip.

"Lair."

"I'd rather it be you." Naruto loosened his grip hand moving downwards slowly and back up, his head leaning back he sighed softly.

"Naruto you don't know much I wish I could bend you over right now, not just to fuck you. I love teasing you first, making you beg for more." Kiba hummed slightly. "Tie your hands to my headboard. God, Naruto, you looking so fucking sexy when your tied up and wanting to cum."

Naruto's hand tightened around his base a low whine escaping as he picked up his pace.

"Are you close baby?" Kiba's voice husked, "I am really close. I just close my eyes and see those sexy lips wrapping around my dick while you finger your own ass for me."

Naruto's eyes squeezed shut, his body shaking with the images mixing with the heavy breathing on the other end of the line made him come undone. A cry of pleasure and a whimper of Kiba's name he heard his boyfriend curse into the phone. Naruto brought his hand to his lips tongue darting out to lick momentarily at the sticky substance and he hummed at the taste smiling when Kiba cursed again, knowing what Naruto had done. Kiba had always done that very thing himself when he would jack Naruto off.

"Hey Naruto."

"Hmm?" Naruto mumbled tiredly as he moved towards his bed, slipping under the dark blue blanket he had traded blankets with Kiba over the break. His feet positioned around the books on the bed, he was too tired to deal with right.

"You in bed?"

"Yes." He answered, body ready for sleep and ignoring the mess he made on himself.

"Next time you take the lead."

Naruto smiled, "Promise?"

Kiba chuckled, "If you think you can handle it."

"You're on, _baby."_ Naruto mused. "I'll call you tomorrow night. Night Kiba."

"Night Naruto."


End file.
